


'Tis the Season...

by wolfgal



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgal/pseuds/wolfgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the festive season approaching, Farkas and Vilkas set about decorating the tree. However Vilkas isn't quite so jolly about it and clashes with Farkas. But their altercation soon turns into something far more pleasant</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season...

**Author's Note:**

> *contains graphic incest*

Grumbling beneath his breath, Vilkas stretched up as far as he could, almost standing on tippy toes as he placed another decoration near the top of the tree. Feeling the chair he was standing on wobble a little, he paused to growl down to his brother.

“Shor's bones Farkas! Hold it tighter will you! If I fall and do myself an injury you'll pay for it!” 

Upon hearing his brother grunt and gruffly reply that he was holding it as tightly as he could, Vilkas dipped his head slightly to throw a downwards glance at his twin.

“I meant the chair, not the tankard in your hand you dolt!” Vilkas furrowed his brows in anger, his grey eyes flashing like daggers.“Now put the mead down and pass me the next decoration.” he growled with annoyance. Turning back towards the tree, he reached out his hand behind him, palm opened as he waited expectedly for the ornament to be placed in his palm.

“Ysmir's beard Farkas, will you hurry up! I've got better things to do than stand here all day waiting for you to– AARRH!” Vilkas yelped as he felt something tickle up the inside of his leg. Losing his balance in surprise, he toppled backwards off the chair, his arms flailing. Just when he thought he was going to hit the ground however, he felt his fall cushioned by his brother's strong arms and body. The pair tumbled in a heap on the floor, Farkas's guffawing laughter echoing in Vilkas's ears.

“You should have seen your face!” Farkas chortled. “it was priceless!” Picking up the snowberry wreath he had used to tickle his twin with, he waved it towards Vilkas, continuing to laugh loudly.

Vilkas let fly a string of curses, calling his brother every vile name he could think of as he struggled to stand. Each vulgarity that left his lips however only served to make Farkas laugh louder, which enraged him even further. Fuelled by his anger, he slipped a hand under his twin's shirt, and he grabbed Farkas's nipple, tweaking it roughly. “Let's see how you like this!”

Farkas gave a sharp yowl and responded by twisting his body, throwing his brother onto his back and holding down his slighter twin by the arms. Although Vilkas struggled violently, he was no match for his brother's superior weight and strength. With his face twisted into a look of pure anger and frustration, he continued with his string of curses, much to his twin's amusement. Grinning broadly, Farkas took the opportunity to torment his brother further.

“Give it up, Vil.” the larger man grinned teasingly. “You know I'm stronger than you.”

Baring his teeth in an angry snarl, Vilkas brought his head up and sunk his teeth into Farkas's shoulder, biting through the cloth of his shirt into his skin beneath with a vice-like grip. He felt the bitter taste of blood trickle onto his lips but still he kept his jaws tightly clenched, refusing to let go even as Farkas howled loudly and desperately tried to escape the pain.

The pair tussled and rolled across the wooden floor, their arms locked around each other as one brother attempted to break away while the other was determined to hold on. During the struggle, Farkas tore at the back of Vilkas's shirt, ripping the material from his brother's body as he grappled to find purchase and force his twin to let go. Eventually his fingers made contact with Vilkas's hair. Fisting a handful he pulled with all his strength, finally forcing his brother to let go with a cry. With his hair still firmly gripped in his hand, Farkas held Vilkas's head back and the two men glared at each other defiantly. Farkas's eyes dropped to his twin's chest and upon seeing an exposed nipple through the shredded remains of what was once his shirt, he threw Vilkas a ruthless grin before latching onto the nipple with his teeth.

This time it was Vilkas's cries that filled the room, his more slender body bucking beneath his brother's heavier frame as he sought to push Farkas from him. But it was in vain, as his twin was using the strength of his more muscular body to practically pin his arms down. Refusing to give up under the pain however, Vilkas fought back, managing to grip the side of Farkas's ass and dig his nails in sharply.

As he felt his brother relax his mouth from his nipple, Vilkas also became aware of another aching sensation, yet in a more pleasant way. As he lay there beneath his twin's body, feeling Farkas's hot breath so close upon him and with his tight, firm ass gripped within his fingers, Vilkas felt himself grow rock hard. He knew Farkas could feel it for there was no hiding his erection as it pressed solidly against his brother's groin. He also knew his twin was as just turned on.

There was a brief pause, then Farkas let go his grip to hold his gaze upon Vilkas with a knowing smile. Vilkas responded with a nod and a rare expression of happiness as a silent understanding passed between them. Farkas ran his fingers through his brother's hair, this time more gently, and dipped his head to connect his lips with Vilkas's in an enthusiastic kiss.

Responding with the same amount of fervour, Vilkas slid a hand down his twin's pants, pulling the material with him as he slid his fingers over his ass before sliding them towards the front of Farkas's groin. With his brother moving obligingly to the side, Vilkas found his mark, his hands tenderly cupping his twins balls before sliding up along his thick, erect shaft. Slowly but steadily he stroked, delighting in the moans he was causing his brother to make. Releasing himself from Farkas's kiss, he ran his mouth down his twin's stubbled chin and neck.

He paused in his actions to remove his brother's clothes, with his sibling doing the same to him. Seeing Farkas naked before him, the bloodied bite mark Vilkas had left on his shoulder stood out, and he realised at just how vicious he had been to his twin. A twinge of guilt engulfed him and by way of apology he licked at it tenderly.

“Roll over.” he demanded not unkindly, pushing Farkas onto his back. “Let me give you an early festive present.” Continuing to fondle his cock, Vilkas ran his tongue down across his twin's chest, licking and sucking at his nipples.

With a happy sigh, Farkas pushed his brother's head down, urging the man to continue his trail of kisses down his chest and stomach to the base of his raging hard-on. He gave a deep low moan as he felt the tender lips kissing down along his cock, from tip to base, where they paused briefly before making their way back up along his shaft. Farkas sucked in his breath in anticipation, letting it out again with a pleasant groan as his twin wrapped his mouth around his cock and sucked it deep down his throat.

“Ooooh Vil!” the large warrior groaned as his body shuddered, the sheer pleasure increasing as his brother's sucking became faster and more intense.

Spurred on, Vilkas rubbed Farkas's balls vigorously as he sucked away at his cock. His other hand probed between his twin's ass as he ran a finger around the rim of his hole before slipping it deep inside and pumping furiously, causing Farkas to buck in joyful bliss against him. As he felt his twin approach orgasm, his actions became harder and faster until, with a loud shuddering cry, Farkas shot his warm cum deep down Vilkas's throat with several firm thrusts.

Once his brother was spent, Vilkas raised his body up to kiss his twin deeply, allowing him to taste his own juices. He felt Farkas's strong arms wrap around him and grip his waist. His brother also threw a muscular leg over his, pulling him so close that his own erection rubbed against his twin's cock.

Shifting his body slightly, Farkas positioned himself so Vilkas's hard shaft slipped between his ass. “If you want my present to you, you'll have to take it.” Farkas murmured with mock gruffness, knowing only too well how much it would please his sibling to do so.

With a sly smile, Vilkas spread his brother's ass cheeks wide and carefully eased his cock into him. A pleasing moan escaped his lips as he slowly thrust himself deeper in until Farkas was fully impaled upon it. His hips gyrating, his hands kneaded at Farkas's ass while he heaved steadily inside him.

The two moved as one, both crying out in ecstasy at the sheer bliss of sharing each other's bodies. Vilkas's thrusts became faster, harder, until he could no longer hold back. With a shattering cry he burst deep within his twin, filling Farkas with his juices over and over again until he too, was spent.

Giving a deep sigh of satisfaction, Vilkas allowed himself to collapse against Farkas, where they lay for some time content in the comfort of each other's arms.

 

 


End file.
